


Soundlessness

by Goodmythicalstuff



Category: GMM, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Bad at tagging, Deals, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, Sex, bare with me guys, mature - Freeform, my first finished rhink fanfic, soundless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodmythicalstuff/pseuds/Goodmythicalstuff
Summary: Take it like this. The night out was beyond amazing and well all good nights needed a good ending.





	Soundlessness

“I swear if you blow this for us-” Rhett’s words were cut off with a warm kiss causing him to stumble back.  


“I wasn’t finished.” A flirty smile played on Link’s lips as the both of them entered a random room. It was dark so give them a break.  
“Trust me. I promise not to say a word.” They continued to walk back until they seemed to hit a wall..with doors? Yeah a wall.  


“I’ll hold you to that.” A firm kissed forced Link into the wall, hands pinning his waist to in. A light groan was felt in both of them. Rhett bit at Link’s mouth with a reminder.  


“Not a sound.” Another groan came another bite. Link gave in. His hands wandered mindlessly as more and more kisses heated at his neck and chin. He wanted to moan y’know just for confirmation of how well he was feeling but he was a man of his word. A promise is a promise.  
Hair that was once styled was now a sensual mess and a few thin layers were removed. They moved around slightly and found a couch. Who’s room was this. Did they care..no. Now the cushions made things better. Gosh much better. The feeling of cool material and hot sex. It was like a nice cold ice cream on a hot Summer’s day. Perfect.  
A beat or two passes before.  


“Augh!” A hand tugged at Link’s hair without warning. His head was pulled back and a sharp bite pierced at his skin.  


“Stay Silent.” He tried but who really knew how long before he couldn’t stop. The time ticked by and each second he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep that promise. HIs heart pounded and his mind went somewhere else. Oh gosh...Link felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. He might’ve looked like a smiling idiot but hey. A kiss after the other was presented as Rhett’s hands slid to the other man’s belt. He began to struggle. Link took over at least getting the belt open. His arms returned around Rhett’s neck, breathing hitched a bit. He reached for hair, taking in a good handful and bracing himself.  


Bliss. His body, airless at touch. He couldn’t breath in or out. Lips left his neck and air replaced the felling. He exhaled. Thank goodness. Sudden weight was lifted off of his chest then his shirt. Once again the cool material. He was choking himself not to make a sound. The only sound present were kissing and faint breathing. Music. A clink of another belt filled the small space of soundlessness. Link’s heart might as well have stopped but it didn’t. HOw? He wasn't himself. No he was having great sex. The best he had since..the last time they did this..in a different room? Well he was in paradise.  


A different sensation was present. Time had passed and he was unfamiliar of it.. Wait. He told himself not to look . He would lose it if he did. Come on. He knew he was breathing louder than expected but it was passed. He couldn’t stay still. He wanted to release all restrains and let himself go..  


“Link...” A hand shot to his mouth. Blocking any potential sounds. His back arched slightly at a free hand brush his side. Lips returned at his every own. Keeping him quiet for a moment.  


“Release.” His back arched further as he did what he was told. He could feel his body loosen in places and at times. His skin tingled as muscles relaxed and his panting grew.  


The sun had shown in Link’s eyes and he felt a breeze of cool air hit him. He propped himself up on his elbows. The outside, a bit foggy. He was still on the couch still unaware of what room he was in and a cover on his lap. His clothes changed. Rhett gone. It was early so the rest of the crew hadn't arrived yet. Perfect. He walked around until he met up with him in their office. Rhett sat reading some kind of novel. His eyes glanced up with a smile.  


“Pretty good at keeping promises.” The book remained up. Link seated himself in Rhett's lap facing the other man. His arms snaked around Rhett’s neck, planting soft kisses here and there.  


“Now isn’t a good time, Link.”  


“We’ll lock the door.” A kiss, “and turn off the lights,” Another kiss, “they won’t hear a thing.” One last kiss and the book was down. Rhett’s hands rested at Link’s hips.  


“You promise?” Words escaped in a whisper.  


“YOU promise.”  


“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Banana Split Grilled Dessert Nachos  
> Ingredients
> 
> Yield: 1 large platter of nachos
> 
> 1 cup thinly sliced strawberries tablespoons 100% pure fruit seedless strawberry jelly  
> 2 Flatout flatbreads (we use Light Original)  
> 1 teaspoon brown sugar  
> 1/4 teaspoon cinnamon  
> 4 “planks” fresh pineapple (cut from about half of a peeled, cored fresh pineapple, see note)  
> 1 banana, unpeeled, cut crosswise and then lengthwise into 4 “planks”  
> 1/4 cup mini chocolate chips  
> optional, for serving: your favorite reduced-fat vanilla ice cream or frozen yogurt (preferably organic or all-natural)
> 
> Directions
> 
> 1) Prepare and preheat grill.  
> 2) In a small bowl, stir together strawberries and jelly. Set aside. (The longer you let this sit, the more liquid-y your strawberry sauce will become.)  
> 3) Lightly spray both sides of each Flatout with cooking spray. Sprinkle each side with 1/4 teaspoon of brown sugar and then 1/16 teaspoon of cinnamon, using your fingers to lightly rub the sugar and cinnamon to distribute them evenly across the flatbreads.  
> 4) Grill the flatbreads over medium heat for about 2 minutes per side, just until they begin to turn golden brown and grill marks form.  
> 5) Remove the flatbreads to a cutting board and immediately cut them into triangular “nacho chips.” The chips will continue to get crispier as they sit, so if you wait even a couple of minutes before you begin to cut them, they won’t cut as nicely and will tend to break into uneven shapes. You should have about 40 chips. Set chips aside.  
> 6) Lay pineapple “planks” crosswise on grill grates and close the lid. Turn pineapple occasionally to develop grill marks on all sides, which should take about 8-10 minutes.  
> 7) In the last few minutes of grilling, add unpeeled bananas to the grill, peel side up and crosswise on grates. Grill bananas on flesh side only, just until gently warmed with sear marks. We recommend that you don’t grill them so long that they begin to get hot and mushy, but that is strictly personal preference.  
> 8) Remove fruit from grill, and (as soon as it’s cool enough to safely handle) peel bananas and cut fruit into thin slices.  
> 9) Layer flatbread “nacho chips,” strawberry sauce, grilled fruit slices, and chocolate chips.  
> 10) Serve immediately, with ice cream or frozen yogurt, if desired.


End file.
